


Vampire 6: Biss nach Brasilien

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Die Vampire [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Es ist das erste Mal für Thomas und Mario, dass sie über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg getrennt sind. Thomas befindet sich mit der Nationalelf in Brasilien, während Mario sich in Florenz um ein krankes Clanmitglied kümmern muss. Die Trennung zerrt an Thomas Nerven, und so kann er plötzlich dem Drang nach frischem Blut nicht mehr widerstehen...





	1. Trennungsschmerz

**Author's Note:**

> Der nächste Teil der Vampirsaga. Er spielt während der WM in Brasilien, 2014.  
> Es ist nur ein kleiner Zwischenteil von fünf Kapiteln, es kommt aber noch mehr.

"Hey Schatz", grüßte Thomas seinen Gefährten am Telefon. Es war früher Abend in Brasilien, also mitten in der Nacht in Florenz, wo Mario weilte. "Wie geht es voran? Hast du Erfolg?" Die Sorge um ihren Clan in Florenz überschattete seine WM in Brasilien, fast noch mehr als seine Sehnsucht nach Mario.

Vor einigen Wochen war ein Clanmitglied, Maria Michelina, aus Nordafrika zurückgekehrt, sie hatte sich merkwürdig... krank gefühlt. Sie war krank gewesen, wie Mario dank seiner neuen Fähigkeit, der Fähigkeit zu heilen, festgestellt hatte, aber die Krankheit war glücklicherweise nicht ansteckend. Mario suchte nun schon seit Wochen nach einer endgültigen Heilung, bisher hatte er den Verlauf der Krankheit nur aufhalten können. Er hatte deswegen eine langwierige Verletzung vorgetäuscht, da die Heilung sehr kraftraubend war, und er die Zeit und Kraft lieber für den Clan nutzte. Auch die Teilnahme an der Weltmeisterschaft hatte er deswegen absagen müssen. Aber der Clan war wichtiger, das war keine Frage gewesen.

"Es geht so", antwortete Mario. "Maria geht es etwas besser, aber wir stehen immer noch vor einem Rätsel, wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte. Im Moment vermuten wir irgendeine Droge oder ein Gift oder so was."

"Ein Gift, das Vampire so schwächt? Dass sie nicht mehr alleine nach Florenz kommen konnte - nicht einmal mit dem Auto?", fragte Thomas nach, "Das ist schon heftig..."

"Was soll es sonst sein?" fragte Mario erschöpft. "Du klingst gar nicht gut", bemerkte Thomas das sofort. Über die Entfernung konnte er Mario natürlich nicht spüren, aber er kannte ihn gut genug um nicht nur darauf angewiesen zu sein.

"Ist anstrengend und du fehlst mir schrecklich", sagte Mario. "Ich bin ja schon fast so weit, eurem Gegner die Daumen zu drücken, damit du schnell zurück nach Hause kommst."  
"Du fehlst mir auch. Aber du schaffst das alleine - und ich kann die Jungs hier nicht auch noch im Stich lassen. Wie geht es den anderen? Angesteckt hat sich niemand?"

"Nein, zum Glück nicht. Wir halten Maria aber auch so weit wie möglich von den anderen fern."

"Dann hoffe ich einfach, dass es wirklich nicht ansteckend ist - und du dir nicht was wegholst", äußerte Thomas seine Sorgen.

"Ich bin vorsichtig", sagte Mario. "Außerdem hab ich ja Marc und Luciano hier, die passen auf mich auf."

"Sie sind beide noch in Florenz? Das ist gut. Sie werden auf dich achten", das erleichterte Thomas doch sehr.

"Noch, aber bei Marc fängt nächste Woche das Training wieder an."

"Wird Luciano ihn begleiten?"

"Was denkst du denn?" lachte Mario.

"Und dann bist du alleine unter all den alten Vampiren", grinste Thomas. "Haben Christoph und Philippe schon etwas in Nordafrika rausgefunden, oder sind sie noch da?"

"Sie haben bisher noch nichts gefunden, aber der dortige Clan ist wohl auch etwas unkooperativ", seufzte Mario. "Scheiße", fluchte Thomas leise. "Dann... zieh dich zu Matteo zurück, wenn du Ruhe brauchst. Und rede ruhig mit ihm. Ich glaub, er kann dir helfen." Matteo, der Wildhüter, war ein sehr ruhiger Vampir, der nur langsam Vertrauen fasste - Mario aber hatte er ganz in sein Herz geschlossen.

"Mach ich", versprach Mario. "Aber jetzt erzähl doch mal von dir. Wie geht’s euch so?"

"Außer, dass ich dich vermisse?", fragte Thomas und grinste schief. Er vermisste Mario so sehr, dass es weh tat. Aber selbst für Vampire wie sie war es zu weit von Brasilien nach Italien um 'mal eben' vorbeizukommen. "Immerhin weiß Philipp bescheid, er hat ja auch einige der Dosen transportiert. Und dein Nachschubpaket ist auch heute angekommen."

"Gut, wenn du mehr brauchst, sag bescheid, ja? Dann bring ich noch was auf den Weg."

"Kommt einfach drauf an, wie lange wir noch hier bleiben können", grinste Thomas. "Wird ja nicht einfach werden."

"Na komm, Algerien ist doch eigentlich kein Gegner für euch", sagte Mario.

"Umsonst sind die auch nicht weitergekommen", meinte Thomas.

"Trotzdem. Wir haben die besseren Spieler."

"Auch ohne dich", murmelte Thomas. In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. "Thomas, du verpennst das Abendessen!"

"Bin auf dem Weg!" rief Thomas nach draußen. "Mario, ich muss jetzt aufhören."

"Hab ich schon gehört. Viel Spaß - wir hören voneinander. Und ich lauf mal zu Matteo, das ist eine gute Idee gewesen."

"Grüß ihn von mir. Und die anderen natürlich auch", sagte Thomas.

"Mach ich", versprach Mario. "Und du grüß auch mal schön."

Mit einem Seufzen legte Thomas auf und sein Handy zur Seite. Das Telefonat mit Mario hatte die Sehnsucht nach ihm noch verstärkt. Das hier war die bisher längste Zeit, die sie getrennt verbrachten - es war keine schöne Erfahrung! Er hätte wirklich alles dafür getan Mario bei sich zu haben. Sein Gefährte war schließlich ein Teil von ihm - jedenfalls empfanden sie beide so. Nicht allen Vampiren ging es so, Darius und Sandro beispielsweise verbrachten lange Zeiten getrennt voneinander, für Mario und Thomas hingegen war es immer eine Qual.

Aber nun trennte sie eine unglaubliche Distanz und sie konnten nur Telefonieren oder Mails schreiben. Egal, wie sehr sich Thomas anstrengte, er konnte Mario nicht fühlen.

Grade in den ersten Tagen hatte ihn dieses Nicht-fühlen komplett in Panik versetzt. Es war, als wäre ihm ein wichtiges Körperteil abhanden gekommen.

Ständig hatte er bei Mario angerufen, einfach um sicherzugehen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Schließlich hatte Philipp - der ja zusammen mit dem kleinen Mario der einzige war, der bescheid wusste - ihn zur Seite genommen und ein langes Gespräch mit ihm geführt. Seine Unruhe hatte angefangen sich auf die Mannschaft auszuwirken und das ging einfach nicht.

Inzwischen begnügte er sich damit, mindestens drei Mal am Tag mit Mario und ein Mal mit Marc oder Luciano zu telefonieren, und hin und wieder mit Federico, dem Clanführer, - wenn er im Haus war, denn sein Handy funktionierte wieder einmal nicht.

In der Hinsicht war Federico fast so schlimm wie Jacob. Handys oder auch PCs waren absolute Fremdkörper für die beiden - obwohl Federico die moderne Technik durchaus zu schätzen wusste. CD-Player oder Fernseher zum Beispiel - aber Handys fand er einfach nur extrem nervig und lächerlich, wenn "gestandene Männer mit diesen kleinen Plastikteilen am Ohr herumliefen und alle Welt an ihren nichtigen Problemen teilhaben ließen".

Irgendwo hatte Federico ja recht, aber für Thomas überwogen die Vorteile bei Weitem. "Thomas, nicht träumen", hörte er Philipp in seine Gedanken eindringen. "Auch, wenn es nicht so gut ist wie die Tomatensuppe - komm mit und iss."

Thomas stand auf und trat zur Tür. "Ich komm ja schon", murmelte er. Philipp wartete recht ungeduldig, sah dann Thomas ernst an. "Alles okay mit Mario?"

"Ja, Mario geht’s gut. Er ist einfach nur weit weg", sagte Thomas schulterzuckend. Philipp wusste grob über die Dinge bescheid, aber über Clan-Einzelheiten sprachen sie nicht.

Also wusste er auch nicht von Maria Michelina, und dass Mario ihretwegen in Florenz geblieben war. "Du hast ihn bald wieder – aber hoffentlich erst nach der Feier am Brandenburger Tor."

Thomas grinste schief. "Klar, sonst gibt’s Ärger mit Mario."

"Sonst hätte es sich gar nicht gelohnt euch zu trennen", meinte Philipp. "Also, komm. Gibt bestimmt auch was Leckeres für dich."

"Steht eine Dose von Marios Blut auf dem Speiseplan?" fragte Thomas.

"Du bist eklig", murmelte Philipp und zog ihn dann einfach mit sich.

"Ich bin nicht eklig, sondern hungrig", brummte Thomas.

Besorgt sah Philipp ihn an. "Reichen die Dosen nicht? Brauchst du mehr Blut? Oder... anderes?"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist es nicht. Nicht nur. Ich war nur noch nie so lange von Mario getrennt."

"Ich vermiss Holger auch...", murmelte Philipp.

"Sorry", sagte Thomas und grinste Philipp an. "Wir sind schon zwei Helden..."

"Ja, beide total einsam bei der WM - die anderen sehen ihre Frauen wenigstens ab und zu mal..."

"Andere würden sonst was geben, an unserer Stelle zu sind und wir jammern."

Philipp nickte. "Also denken wir an was anderes, du hältst dich an deiner Tomatensuppe fest, und bald haben wir unsere beiden Liebsten wieder."

"Und vorher machen wir noch ein paar Algerier und so platt", meinte Thomas.

Zuversichtlich nickte Philipp, dann drückte er die Tür zum Speisesaal auf. "Dann mal rein in die gute Stube."

Sofort blendete Thomas die Gedanken um sich herum aus und folgte Philipp dann einfach direkt ans Buffet.  
Es waren einige Leckereien dabei, die auch Thomas gerne aß, und so lud er sich eine angemessene Menge auf den Teller, dann setzte er sich zu Philipp, André und Erik an einen Tisch.

"Mats wird wohl nicht spielen können", sagte Erik irgendwann. "Der röchelt so vor sich hin und hat jetzt auch richtig Fieber..."

"Ach Scheiße", knurrte Thomas. Warum war Mario nicht hier, der würde Mats sicher heilen können - obwohl, bisher hatte er sich nur an Verletzungen gewagt. Aber trotzdem!

"Ja, grad wo sich Mats mit Per so eingespielt hat", seufzte André. "Spielst du dann hinten Philipp?"

"Ich hoffe doch nicht", meinte Philipp. "Wir haben genug Verteidiger dabei."

Thomas verdrehte innerlich die Augen. "Jetzt bitte nicht auch noch hier, diese Diskussion", sprach Erik das aus, was Thomas gedacht hatte. "Lasst uns lieber hoffen, dass Mats schnell gesund wird."

Thomas seufzte innerlich, er wünschte, er könnte Mats helfen. Er war ein lieber Kerl und wichtig für die Mannschaft.

"Hast recht", sagte André zu Erik und sah dann zu Thomas. "Und bereit den ersten Platz in der Torjägerliste zurückzuerobern?"

"Ich werd mein bestes tun", versprach Thomas. Allerdings deutlich unauffälliger als im Portugalspiel. Mario hatte gemeint, er müsste sich unbedingt ein wenig zurücknehmen, ehe es auffällig wurde.

Das Portugal-Spiel war einfach sehr, sehr gut gelaufen, aber es war gut gewesen, dass er sich gegen Ghana und die USA etwas zurückgenommen hatte.

Auch wenn es ihm grade gegen Ghana schwer gefallen war. Die gegnerischen Spieler waren gut gewesen, und immer wieder hatte Thomas das Gefühl, dass sie unterliegen könnten.

Und dann nur mit halber Kraft zu spielen, war extrem ärgerlich und anstrengend gewesen.

Er war nur froh, dass sie dennoch das Unentschieden geschafft hatten und nach dem Sieg gegen die USA als Gruppenerster durchgekommen waren.

"Alles klar mit dir Thomas?"

"Ja, geht schon", nickte Thomas. Er sollte sich auf das Essen konzentrieren.

"Hoffentlich regnet es morgen nicht wieder so, wie beim letzten Spiel", murmelte Philipp, warf aber einen kurzen besorgten Blick in Thomas Richtung. Die Trennung zu Mario bekam ihm wirklich nicht gut.

"Ist doch eigentlich egal - besser, als wenn wir wieder bei 30 Grad spielen - und dann gegen eine Mannschaft, die das gewöhnt ist", bemerkte Thomas.

"Auch wieder wahr."

"Also - hoffentlich regnet es."

"Komm Philipp, du läufst doch eh unter dem Regen durch, dir macht das doch nichts", meinte Erik breit grinsend.

"Boah, so jung und schon so eine große Klappe!", empörte sich Philipp.

André lachte leise. "Das nennt man Schlagfertig Philipp."

"Das nennt man Unverschämtheit!"

"Was denn?" fragte Erik und versuchte sich einer Unschuldsmiene.

"Ist schon gut. Musst nur ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor dem Alter haben."

"Hm... komisch, dass sagt Roman auch immer zu mir. Kann ich überhaupt nicht verstehen."

"Versuch doch einfach mal dich dran zu halten", knurrte Philipp.

"Hey, das war doch nur ein Scherz", sagte Erik.

"Philipp ist da manchmal etwas... eigen", versuchte Thomas zu erklären.

"Hm... sorry Philipp", murmelte Erik.

"Is schon okay", nickte Philipp kurz.

Thomas seufzte innerlich. Damit war die Stimmung komplett dahin. Er versuchte noch ein, zwei Mal das Essen zu retten, aber er hatte keine Chance.

"Jungs, ich glaub ich hau mich heute früh aufs Ohr", verkündete er schließlich.

"Grüß schön", grinste Philipp ihn schief an.

Thomas nickte. Kurz legte er Philipp eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann verließ er den Speisesaal.


	2. Aussetzer

Kaum war Thomas in seinem Zimmer, hatte er das Handy schon wieder am Ohr. "Hey", lächelte Mario in den Hörer. Er klang etwas besser als beim letzten Telefonat.

"Hey", wisperte Thomas und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. "Abendessen überstanden..."

"Oh, klingt nicht gut."

"Die Stimmung war komisch. Philipp vermisst Holger und ist gereizt. Als Erik ‘nen Scherz gemacht, hat er ziemlich angepisst reagiert."

"Das Leiden der Alleingelassenen?", grinste Mario. "Aber nicht, dass ihr euch gegenseitig tröstet!"

Thomas schnaubte. "Blödmann."

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich soll dich übrigens von Matteo grüßen."

"Grüß ihn zurück. Bist du noch bei ihm oder zurück im Haus?"

"Bin noch bei ihm. Wir sitzen vor der Hütte unter den Bäumen und lassen es uns gut gehen."

"Ich wär gern bei dir", sagte Thomas und schloss die Augen.

"Du... ich muss gleich wieder los", bemerkte Mario zu seinem Bedauern. "Ich muss noch mal zu Maria gucken, Matteo hatte da noch eine Idee."

Thomas biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. "Mach das. Ich... ich denke ich warte noch bis es ganz dunkel ist und geh dann ein bisschen laufen."

"Jagen?"

"Ja, das vielleicht auch", sagte Thomas.

"Viel Spaß", wünschte Mario. Sie verabschiedeten sich und legten dann auf.

Thomas seufzte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er wenig Lust ohne Mario auf die Jagd zu gehen. Aber es würde ihm gut tun, das wusste er, das spürte er.  
Er brauchte frisches Blut, nicht das Zeug aus den Dosen oder Flaschen, die er mitgebracht hatte.

Es hatte seinen Grund, warum er hin und wieder von Mario trank - und umgekehrt. Frisches Tierblut würde sicher auch helfen, zumindest jetzt während der WM, während der er keine Chance hatte an anderes, frisches Blut zu kommen.

"Also auf mit dir", murmelte Thomas. Er würde sich noch umziehen, bevor er sich aus dem Hotel schlich.

Im Campo Bahia war es einfach loszulaufen, hier in Porto Alegre war es nicht nur schwieriger aus dem Hotel zu kommen, es war auch nicht so einfach ungesehen durch die Straßen zu laufen.  
Aber er schaffte es auch in einer Stadt wie München, also kam er auch hier ungesehen aus der Stadt hinaus.

Erst, als er auf dem offenen Land stand, konnte er aufatmen und wurde ruhiger. Ein wenig jagen, das würde ihm wirklich gut tun.  
Vielleicht fand er ja etwas exotisches, das er testen konnte.

Er roch erst einmal, wo er überhaupt etwas finden konnte, entschied sich dann nach links zu laufen und traf tatsächlich nach einer halben Stunde auf eine Gruppe Tapire. Diese Tiere gehörten nicht zu Matteo, also konnte Thomas es töten - und diesen köstlichen Geschmack erleben, der immer dann deutlicher wurde, wenn ein Tier seinen letzten Atemzug tat.

Tatsächlich fühlte er sich danach sehr viel besser. Nicht nur gesättigt, sondern auch ruhiger, ausgeglichener.

Mit großen Schritten lief er zurück, bis er kurz vor Morgengrauen ins Hotel zurückkehrte.

Gesättigt ließ sich Thomas auf sein Bett fallen. Ja, er war gesättigt, und der Geschmack des sterbenden Tieres war wieder überwältigend gewesen - aber den ganzen Durst hatte auch diese Jagd nicht stillen können.

Außerdem war es einfach nicht dasselbe, allein jagen zu gehen. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Mario bei ihm war und sie dieses Gefühl zusammen genossen.

Sie waren sich unendlich nahe, wenn sie voneinander tranken, wenn sie gemeinsam ruhten - und fast ebenso nahe, wenn sie gemeinsam jagten. Es jetzt alleine zu tun war irgendwie nicht richtig.

Er war wirklich froh, wenn er wieder in Europa und somit in Marios Nähe war. Und das nächste Mal würde er sich auf so eine lange Trennung überhaupt nicht erst einlassen!

Mario würde mitkommen, oder sie würden beide absagen. Sie hätten Maria doch auch nach Brasilien mitnehmen können.

Vermutlich hätte Federico da nicht mitgespielt, aber trotzdem musste das nächste Mal eine andere Lösung her.

So würde er das auf jeden Fall nicht noch einmal machen, beschloss er.

Thomas warf einen Blick auf sein Handy, aber vermutlich machte es wenig Sinn, noch mal bei Mario anzurufen.

Außerdem würde es bald Frühstück geben, und Thomas sollte sich nach der Jagd noch säubern, damit es nicht auffiel, dass er unterwegs gewesen war.

Also stellte er sich unter die Dusche und zog sich dann wieder ordnungsgemäß die DFB-Kleidung an.

Schon auf dem Gang hörte er aufgeregte Stimmen - die jungen Spieler, die aufgekratzt auf das Spiel warteten - und einige ruhig Gespräche - die alten Hasen, denen auch ein Achtelfinale nicht neu war.

Er gehörte zu diesen alten Hasen, schließlich war es schon seine zweite WM. Dennoch überkam ihm eine gewisse Vorfreude auf das Spiel gegen Algerien.

Und genau darauf würde er sich jetzt konzentrieren. Nicht mehr auf Mario, nicht mehr auf seinen latenten Blutdurst - nur noch auf das Spiel.

Der Vormittag verging schnell und schließlich machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Stadion.

Allmählich übertrug sich die Unruhe um ihn herum auf ihn selbst, auch wenn er versuchte, nicht nur selbst gelassen zu bleiben, sondern diese Gelassenheit auch auf die anderen Spieler zu übertragen. Aber es fiel ihm ungewohnt schwer.

War es Mario, der ihm so fehlte? Das Blut, das irgendwie nicht richtig war? Oder hatte ihn die allgemeine Unruhe nun doch ergriffen?

"Alles gut?" fragte Philipp ihn leise, als sie im Spielertunnel Aufstellung nahmen. "Du wirkst... nervös."

"Ja, geht schon", murmelte Thomas. "Wird schon."

Philipp musterte ihn noch einen Moment, dann nickte er nicht ganz überzeugt. So unruhig hatte er den Vampir noch nie erlebt!  
Dabei hatte er auf Thomas gebaut, dass er grade Musti ein wenig von seiner Nervosität nehmen könnte.

Der Kleine war schrecklich nervös, zumal er nicht mit allen Spielern gut zurecht kam und die es ihm auch deutlich zeigten.  
Und mit Mats fiel halt ein wichtiger Teil der Viererkette aus, das durfte man nicht unterschätzen.

Endlich ging es los, Thomas blendete alle Gefühle aus, hörte auf zu atmen und trat dann aufs Spielfeld hinaus.

Um es mit einem Wort zu beschreiben, das Spiel lief scheiße. Von der ersten Minute an war es, als hätten sie alle komplett vergessen, wie man dieses Spiel spielte. Sie liefen falsch und zu langsam, die Pässe waren grausam, die Zweikämpfe lachhaft, und dass Algerien nicht schon nach ein paar Minuten führte, grenzte an ein mittelschweres Wunder.

In Thomas baute sich zusätzlich zu dem Durst, der immer stärker wurde auch noch eine unbeschreibliche Aggressivität auf.

Er war sauer, auf sich und seine Mitspieler. Wenn Mario da wäre, dann würde das hier ganz anders laufen. Aber nein, man brauchte ja keinen Stürmer! Stattdessen lief der kleine Mario wie Falschgeld über den Platz und schien Mühe zu haben, überhaupt ein Bein vors andere zu setzen.

Auch die anderen spielten unsagbar schlecht - entweder, weil sie selbst nichts auf die Reihe kriegten, oder weil sie nicht einmal angespielt wurden. Insgesamt war das Spiel gelinde gesagt - zum Kotzen.

Entsprechend war dann auch die Stimmung in der Halbzeitpause.

Dass sich Spieler in der Pause so anmotzten, hatte Thomas selten erlebt, und schon gar nicht in der Nationalmannschaft.

"Kannst du nicht irgendwas machen?" fragte Philipp ihn. Thomas schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich - und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würds nur noch schlimmer machen", erklärte er dann. "Ich bin zu unruhig - ich kann nur übertragen, was ich selbst fühle. Und ohne Mario..."

"Aber in München klappt es doch auch, obwohl Mario nicht mehr da ist. Warum jetzt nicht?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht haben wir uns zu lange nicht gesehen."

"Mist!" fluchte Philipp. "Wenn das so weiter geht, verlieren wir noch!"

"Wir müssen einfach so besser spielen", beschloss Thomas, stand auf und rief die Mitspieler zusammen. Auch, wenn er nicht der Kapitän war, in diesem Moment hielt er es für richtig eine deutliche Ansage zu machen, Disziplin anzumahnen und die Mannschaft zu motivieren.

Zudem würde Schü in der zweiten Hälfte reinkommen und der wirkte etwas ruhiger und... motivierter als die anderen. Vielleicht würde André ja für etwas Schwung sorgen.

In der Tat belebte André das Spiel enorm.

Wirklich gut spielten sie immer noch nicht, grade was hinten so ablief war teilweise mehr als leichtsinnig, aber immerhin hatten sie auch mal gute Chancen für einen Torabschluss.

Dennoch baute sich in Thomas weiterhin diese unerklärliche Aggressivität auf.

In der 70 Minute passierte es dann - Musti blieb hängen und fiel mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden.

"Scheiße", fluchte Thomas. Mario würde bei so etwas - wohl einer Muskelverletzung - nur einen Moment brauchen um ihn zu heilen. So aber wurde Musti in einer dieser merkwürdigen Tragewannen vom Platz getragen.

Sami kam für ihn ins Spiel und damit rückte Philipp nun doch nach hinten - und tatsächlich wurde das Spiel ein wenig besser. Trotzdem schafften sie es nicht, in der regulären Spielzeit ein Tor zu schießen. Das hieß also nun auch für Sie, ab in die erste Verlängerung des Turniers.

Es würde anstrengend werden, für die menschlichen Mitspieler, aber auch für Thomas, der sich immer mehr zusammenreißen musste. Es fiel ihm schwer die Gefühle auszublenden, und die vielen Gerüche.

Und nun hatte er nicht mal die Möglichkeit schnell aus der Kabine etwas Blut zu holen, denn die Pausen waren jetzt nur wenige Minuten lang und fanden direkt auf dem Spielfeld statt.

Er brauchte Blut, sein gesamtes Dasein fokussierte sich auf diesen Drang. Blut.

Innerlich fluchte er. Er hatte in der Nacht erst getrunken, er konnte einfach nicht schon wieder hungrig sein!  
Warum hatte er diesen Drang? Das konnte doch nicht nur daran liegen, dass Mario nicht bei ihm war!

Noch 30 Minuten, sagte er sich und versuchte den Gedanken an Blut zu verdrängen.

Er sah auf das Gras, konzentrierte sich auf das Grün, trank Wasser, dann wurde das Spiel wieder angepfiffen.

Thomas ging sofort mit voller Wucht und Aggressivität in die erste Halbzeit der Verlängerung. Er wollte das hier schnell - und erfolgreich - hinter sich bringen und wenn er die Algerier darüber in den Boden rammen musste! Und so dauerte es nur lächerliche zwei Minuten, bis er mit dieser Taktik Erfolg hatte und André mit einem Pass bediente, den der im Tor unterbrachte.

Begeistert lief André auf ihn zu, wollte sich bei ihm bedanken, rannte zu ihm, stellte sich vor ihn, schrie seine Gefühle heraus - und Thomas atmete. Nur einen winzigen Zug, kaum merklich - aber so viele Gefühle und Gerüche strömten auf ihn ein. Er öffnete den Mund, weit und weiter, beugte sich zu André, näher und noch näher. Er atmete noch einmal, diesmal wurde Andrés köstlicher Geruch, Schweiß und Aufregung, noch intensiver.

Er fühlte, wie seine Zähne länger wurden und unwillkürlich umfasste er Andrés Kopf mit seinen Händen.  
Dann beugte er sich blitzschnell nach vorne, in vampirischer Geschwindigkeit, und schlug seine Zähne in Andrés Hals.


	3. Völlig unerklärlich

Thomas sog nur kurz, fest, dann setzte sein Verstand wieder ein und er leckte über die Wunde, ehe er André fast schon brutal von sich stieß.

"Verdammt Thomas!" hörte er Philipp hinter sich. "Was soll der Scheiß?"

"Gott, er schmeckt so gut", raunte Thomas.

Philipp riss Thomas zu sich herum und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. "Reiß dich zusammen verdammt!"

Der kurze Schmerz schien ihm wieder den Kopf zurechtzurücken. Rücksichtslos machte er sich von Philipp los, dann drehte er sich um und entfernte sich schnell von André.

Zum Glück ging Philipp ihm nicht nach, sondern sah erst mal nach André. Der stand etwas benommen da, wurde dann aber von den Mitspielern bestürmt, die mit ihm feierten. Außer Philipp hatte glücklicherweise niemand was ungewöhnliches bemerkt.

Es dauerte nur noch einen Moment, dann wurde das Spiel wieder angepfiffen.

Thomas versuchte sich so weit es ging von André fern zu halten. Jetzt, wo er wusste, wie gut er schmeckte, war es noch schwerer sich zurückzuhalten. Andrés Geruch schien ihn über das ganze Spielfeld zu verfolgen.

Dabei hielt er die Luft an, so dass er eigentlich kaum etwas riechen konnte.

Langsam tickte die Uhr die restliche Spielzeit herunter. Kurz vor Ende der Verlängerung traf Mesut zum 2:0 und auch wenn sie in der Nachspielzeit noch das 2:1 kassierten, gewannen sie letztendlich.

Erleichtert fielen sie sich in die Arme. Hätte Thomas sich nicht von sich aus von André ferngehalten, dann hätte Philipp dafür gesorgt.

So schnell es möglich war, zog er sich in die Kabine zurück.

Dort stellte er sich unter die Dusche um möglichst allen Geruch loszuwerden.

"Scheiße", fluchte er kaum hörbar und schlug leicht gegen die geflieste Wand. "Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann kam, nicht wie erwartet Philipp, sondern der kleine Mario zu ihm.

"Lass mich", sagte Thomas, bevor Mario nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.

"Nein", widersprach Mario. "Was sollte das?!?"

"Es ist nichts passiert, ok?"

"Ach nein? Und warum hast du dann Blut an der Lippe?"

Ein wenig erschrocken hob Thomas eine Hand an seine Unterlippe. War das noch von André oder hatte er sich selbst gebissen?

"Ist schon weggeduscht. Aber es war deutlich zu sehen. Warum hast du ihn gebissen?"

Thomas ließ sich leicht zitternd gegen die Wand sinken. "Ich... er hat so gut gerochen..."

"Warum hast du überhaupt hingerochen?", fragte Mario vorwurfsvoll.

"Ich weiß es nicht", fauchte Thomas. "Es... ich hatte plötzlich so einen Durst..."

"Ach, und da musst du plötzlich Mitspieler anfallen?"

"Ich wollte das nicht, verdammt. Ich war gestern extra jagen!"

"Und fällst trotzdem André an?", fragte Mario ungläubig nach. "Was hast du ihm gesagt? Hast du ihm überhaupt was gesagt?"

Thomas schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich dachte es wär besser, mich von ihm fernzuhalten", nuschelte er.

"Und jetzt haben wir einen Mitspieler, der von einem Vampir gebissen und nicht beeinflusst wurde?", fragte Mario kopfschüttelnd nach.

Thomas schluckte. "Ach du scheiße..." Er hatte nicht mal dran gedacht, André zu beeinflussen. Was zum Teufel war los mit ihm?

Mario nickte leicht. "Also, was hast du vor?", fragte er ruhiger nach.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... brauch was zu trinken, sonst kann ich nicht denken."

"Geh weiter zu den Toiletten, ich bring dir die Dose", bot Mario an.

"Danke", sagte Thomas und drehte das Wasser ab, ehe er sich langsam auf den Weg zu den Toiletten machte

Er hatte sich gerade eine Kabine ausgesucht, da tauchte Mario schon hinter ihm auf und drückte ihm die Dose in die Hand.

"Trink", verlangte Mario. "Ich warte hier."

"Danke", nickte Thomas, riss die Dose auf und ließ das kühle Blut die Kehle herunterlaufen.

Es löschte zumindest den brennendsten Durst und brachte etwas Klarheit zurück. Irgendwas an dem Blut des Tapirs musste das ausgelöst haben, eine andere Erklärung gab es einfach nicht. Wenn es mit der Trennung von Mario zu tun hätte, hätte sich das hier schon viel früher einstellen müssen.

War Tapir vielleicht nicht zum trinken geeignet? Würde er da je erfahren können?

"Thomas?" rief Mario. "Ist alles ok bei dir?"

"Ich weiß nicht... geht schon..."

"Ich... kann ich irgendwas tun?" fragte Mario unsicher. Im Gegensatz zu Philipp, hatte er sich nie wirklich an die ganze Vampirsache gewöhnt. Das war einer der Gründe, warum seine Beziehung mit Marc zerbrochen war.

"Nein, ich glaub nicht", beruhigte ihn Thomas. Wenn er Hilfe brauchte, würde er sich eher an Philipp wenden.

"Ok", sagte Mario. "Ich... ich geh schon mal wieder zurück in die Kabine ok?"

"Ich komm gleich nach", versprach Thomas.

Thomas fühlte, wie Mario sich entfernte und seufzte tief. Da hatte er ja einen schönen Schlamassel angerichtet.

Er hatte sich von seinem Blutdurst zu einer absoluten Dämlichkeit hinreißen lassen, und musste sich jetzt mit den Konsequenzen beschäftigen. Und was war mit Schü? Hatte er etwas mitbekommen? Bestimmt, immerhin hatte Thomas ihn nicht beeinflusst.

Das musste er nun so schnell wie möglich nachholen, ehe André es weitererzählen konnte.

Er spülte die Dose gründlich aus, nicht, dass jemand noch das Blut entdeckte, und eilte dann zu den anderen in die Kabine.

Die Stimmung war etwas besser, und alle waren ziemlich erleichtert. Bis auf Philipp, der wütend war, wie Thomas zähneknirschend feststellte und natürlich André, in dem ein wahres Gefühlschaos tobte.

Thomas riss sich zusammen und setzte sich neben ihn - mit etwas Abstand, aber so, dass sie reden konnten.  
André sah auf und wurde deutlich blasser im Gesicht. Ja, er wusste genau, was Thomas auf dem Platz getan hatte.

Thomas schloss für einen Moment die Augen, aber André konzentrierte sich zu sehr auf das Geschehene, als dass er es vergessen könnte.

"Raus aus meinem Kopf", zischte André ihn plötzlich an und ein kleiner Teil Angst wurde von Wut und... fast so etwas wie Hass verdrängt.

Thomas zuckte heftig zusammen. Wieso wusste André...? Was wusste...? Thomas hatte es erst ein Mal erlebt, dass ein Mensch fühlte, wenn er in sein Bewusstsein eindrang, und selbst Holger konnte es nicht so deutlich fühlen, sondern es eher abblocken.

Aber bei André fühlte er keine Wand, wie bei Holger, als konnte André ihn offenbar nur spüren, aber nicht selbst vertreiben.

"Woher...?", fragte er kaum hörbar.

André schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. "Ich will nicht... darüber reden. Nicht mit Philipp und schon gar nicht mit dir. Halt dich einfach fern von mir, verstanden?"

"Philipp hat damit...", fing Thomas an, da stand André schon demonstrativ auf und ging.

Sprachlos sah Thomas ihm nach. Was war das denn jetzt schon wieder? Reichte das alles noch nicht? Musste nun alles noch komplizierter und schlimmer werden, als es eh schon war?  
Und warum, verdammt, war Mario nicht da? Der würde mit der Situation sicher besser zurecht kommen, schließlich war er selbst noch als Mensch mit Thomas zusammen gewesen.

"Thomas, ich sag’s nur ungern, aber du hast echt Scheiße gebaut", hörte er neben sich Philipps leise Stimme.

"Ach, echt?", fragte Thomas aggressiv nach.

"André weiß über Vampire bescheid", sagte Philipp ohne auf Thomas aggressiven Ton einzugehen.

"Wusstest du das?", fragte Thomas nach, und Philipp rutschte unwillkürlich ein Stück ab.

"Woher denn? Ich wollte vorhin mit ihm reden und da hat er nur gesagt, ich soll den verdammten Vampir von ihm fernhalten", sagte Philipp.

"Und warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt", fauchte Thomas aggressiv.

"Weil du erst mal von deinem Trip runterkommen musstest", sagte Philipp. "Und jetzt hör auf, mich anzumachen. Du hast den Fehler gemacht Thomas, nicht ich."

"Du hättest mir das von André sagen müssen", zischte Thomas und stand auf.

Philipp schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nichts mehr. Im Moment hatte es keinen Sinn, mit Thomas zu reden.

Thomas lief wütend durch die Kabine, dann verließ er sie und tigerte aggressiv den Gang entlang. Hoffentlich kam kein Reporter auf die Idee ihn jetzt noch zu interviewen, hoffte Thomas, und hoffentlich beeinflusst er keinen der Interviewpartner.

Aber egal wie sehr er es versuchte, er schaffte es einfach nicht sich zu beruhigen.

Irgendwann kehrte er zurück in die Kabine, noch nach Per, der wohl mal wieder ein Interview hatte geben müssen.

Inzwischen waren alle fertig mit duschen und packten langsam zusammen.

Philipp hatte sich wortlos auch um Thomas' Sachen gekümmert.

Thomas presste die Lippen zusammen, schnappte sich seine Tasche und machte sich wortlos auf den Weg zum Bus.

Er achtete auf niemanden, nicht auf den kleinen Mario, nicht auf André und schon gar nicht auf Philipp. So merkte er auch nicht, dass der sein Handy gezückt hatte.

Thomas setzte sich nach hinten in den Bus, setzte sich Kopfhörer auf und schloss die Augen.

Unbewusst schien er die Mitspieler zu beeinflussen, denn niemand wagte sich in seine Nähe.

Die Rückreise war wie immer lang, da sie keine Nacht in irgendwelchen Hotels verbrachten, sondern sofort nach den Spielen zurück in ihr Camp flogen.

Erst weit nach Mitternacht kamen sie an, und bis dahin blieb Thomas alleine.

So schnell es ging verschwand er in seinem Bungalow und seinem Zimmer.

Niemand folgte ihm, auch Philipp nicht.

Seine Tasche landete in einer Ecke, dann ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wieso hatte er André einfach so angegriffen?

Und wie er danach reagiert hatte, war noch viel schlimmer!

Diese Aggressivität - er konnte sich nicht erinnern so etwas je erlebt zu haben.

Und warum hatte er Philipp so blöd angemacht? Phil hatte ihm nichts getan, außer die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Es war falsch ihn deswegen zu bedrohen, Philipp war der einzige, auf den er sich ganz verlassen konnte.

Philipp war einer seiner besten Freunde und sie hatten so viel miteinander durchgestanden. Philipp war es zu verdanken, dass Mario noch bei ihm war.  
Immerhin war es Philipp gewesen, der bei Marios Verwandlung sein Blut gegeben hatte - erst sogar unfreiwillig, aber danach auch von sich aus.

Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Erst wollte er das Gespräch ungesehen wegdrücken, dann sah er aber doch auf das Display. Mario. Sein Gefährte. Leise seufzend nahm er das Gespräch an.

"Hey", meldete sich Mario sanft.

Thomas knurrte nur leise.

"Was ist los Thomas? Ich mach mir Sorgen..."

"Woher weißt du...?"

"Philipp."

Das hätte Thomas sich denken können. "Und was?"

"Erzähl mir doch einfach aus deiner Sicht, was passiert ist", bat Mario.

"Kann ich nicht", murrte Thomas, dann fing er doch an. Wie er schon lange diese Aggressivität fühlte, wie er dann André angegriffen hatte und von den wenigen Worten, die sie nach dem Spiel gewechselt hatten.

"Du musst unbedingt noch einmal versuchen mit André zu reden", sagte Mario nach einem Moment.

"Er will nicht. Er merkt ja sogar, wenn ich versuche ihn zu beeinflussen."

"Grade deshalb. Vielleicht solltest du zusammen mit Philipp mit ihm reden."

"Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Thomas.

"Willst du ihn wirklich damit allein lassen Thomas?" fragte Mario sanft. "Er hat Angst und ist verwirrt."

Mario konnte ihn immer überzeugen - auch das war wohl ein Grund, warum er ihn über alles liebte.

"Aber erst mal müssen wir versuchen, dich wieder ein bisschen zu beruhigen", fuhr Mario fort. "Du sagst, dass es nach dem Tapir-Blut angefangen hat so komisch zu werden?"

"Irgendwie ja. Wobei ich ja auch schon los bin, weil es komisch war. Weil das Blut aus Dosen nicht gereicht hat."

"Hm... seltsam", murmelte Mario. "Ist das Blut in den Dosen nicht mehr gut oder so?"

"Ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Und damit hatten wir ja noch nie Probleme."

"Ich weiß, ich überleg nur, was es sein könnte."

"Sorry..." Thomas hatte selbst gemerkt, wie aggressiv er auch Mario gegenüber geworden war.

"Thomas, soll ich nach Brasilien kommen?"

Einen Moment zögerte Thomas, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Lass mal, das wird schon."

"Aber ich mach mir Sorgen um dich", wisperte Mario.

"Ich weiß. Aber du hast zu tun. Du hast... Maria."

Mario fluchte. "Dann... bleib ich erst mal hier. Aber wenn noch was passiert oder es dir schlechter geht, dann rufst du mich sofort, ja?"

"Ja, mach ich. Oder Philipp übernimmt das."

"Trink noch was Thomas und versuch dich zu entspannen."

"Ja, mach ich", versprach Thomas.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Mario zärtlich.

Diese drei Worte schafften es wirklich ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ich dich auch", antwortete er Mario.

"Also, beruhige dich, ja? Ruh etwas. Und ruf mich morgen gleich an, ja?"

"Mach ich. Bis morgen."

Mario verabschiedete sich liebevoll, dann legte er auf.

Thomas blieb einen Moment liegen, ehe er sich aufrappelte und eine Dose aus seiner Tasche holte.

Schaf - seit einiger Zeit tranken sie nur noch sortenreines Blut, die italienischen Brüder und Schwestern in ihrem Clan konnten es nach einigen Worten nicht mehr ertragen, wie sie immer dieses gepanschte Zeug tranken.

Das zusätzliche Blut half tatsächlich etwas, vielleicht war es aber auch einfach das Wissen, dass Mario sofort zu ihm kommen würde, wenn er darum bat.

Er legte sich anschließend ins Bett und versuchte in den üblichen Ruhezustand zu gleiten. Es fiel ihm schwer, schließlich aber gelang es ihm.


	4. Andrés Geschichte

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Thomas noch nicht wirklich gut, aber besser.

Jetzt hatte er zumindest die nötige Ruhe um sich wieder ohne Angst unter Menschen wagen zu können. Und vielleicht würde er auch mit André reden. Aber erst sollte er sich mal bei Philipp entschuldigen.

Er machte sich fertig, trank vorsichtshalber noch eine kleine Dose Ziege, dann verließ er sein Zimmer.

Ohne zu Zögern ging er zu Philipps Zimmer und klopfte an die Tür.

Einen Moment später wurde ihm geöffnet - und Philipp trat einen unsicheren Schritt zurück.

Thomas lächelte schief. "Ich... kann ich reinkommen?"

"Ja, okay." Philipp klang dabei, als würde er kapitulieren.

Thomas folgte Philipp in dessen Zimmer. "Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", sagte er, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Überrascht sah Philipp ihn an.

"Ich war gestern... nicht ich selbst. Ich wollte dich nicht so anmachen."

"Ist schon okay. Hat Mario mit dir geredet?"

Thomas nickte leicht

"Und... hast du mit André geredet?"

"Noch nicht. Ich wollte erst mal wirklich ruhig werden."

"Bist du das jetzt?"

"Auf jeden Fall viel ruhiger als gestern."

"Das ist gut. Gestern... du hast die ganze Mannschaft beeinflusst, musst dir mal auf YouTube das Interview mit Per angucken."

Thomas zuckte zusammen. "Ich glaub, den gestrigen Tag streich ich einfach aus meinem Kalender", murmelte er.

"Nee, wir haben doch gewonnen!"

"Ja und vor Freude fall ich André an..."

"Da musst du noch mal gucken, woran das lag."

"Ich weiß. Mario sagte auch, dass es wichtig ist, André damit jetzt nicht allein zu lassen. Grade wo er ja offenbar einiges schon weiß..."

"Soll ich mitkommen?"

Thomas zögerte leicht. "Ich... vielleicht wär’s ja ganz gut. Dann ist er nicht allein mit mir..."

"Okay, dann machen wir das gleich nach dem Frühstück?"

"Ja, so schnell wie möglich. Ich will das aus der Welt schaffen."

"Dann komm mit. André ist bestimmt schon da."

Thomas nickte und folgte Philipp nach draußen und in den Speisesaal. Sie setzten sich an einen freien Tisch, nicht direkt neben, aber auch nicht zu weit von André entfernt.

Ganz kurz hatte André zu ihnen gesehen, dann aber schnell zur Seite geblickt.

Erst, als sie aufgegessen hatten - und André aufstehen wollte - gesellte sich Philipp zu ihm.

"Können wir kurz reden?" fragte er André leise.

Misstrauisch sah André ihn an. "Wenn’s sein muss..."

"Kommst du mit in mein Zimmer? Da haben wir Ruhe."

"Der kommt aber nicht mit", sah André kurz zu Thomas.

"Doch. Ich denke, wir drei sollten das zusammen klären."

"Nein", war Andrés kurze Antwort. "Keine Ahnung, wie er es hierher geschafft hat, aber ich will nichts mit ihm zu tun haben."

"Bitte André", sagte Philipp. "Gib uns ne Chance, es dir zu erklären."

"Nein. Kein Interesse, danke." Jetzt stand André auf und ging.

Thomas zögerte nicht lange, und sprang auf um André nachzulaufen. "André warte!"

Ruckartig drehte sich André um. "Lass mich in Ruhe, verdammt", rief er viel zu laut.

"Fünf Minuten, bitte?"

"Nein. Kein Interesse."

Thomas bemerkte, dass einige der Spieler, die noch beim Frühstücken saßen, fragend zu ihnen sahen. "André, wir müssen das klären", sagte Thomas mit betont leiser Stimme.

"Nein, müssen wir nicht."

"Wir müssen aber weiter zusammenarbeiten und das geht nicht, wenn du es nicht in meiner Nähe aushältst."

"Wir können spielen, wir können meinetwegen auch trainieren, aber ich werde nicht mit dir reden. Und du bleibst aus meinem Kopf raus, verstanden?!?"

"Verdammt André, wenn du so weiter machst, dann zwingst du mich ja förmlich dazu!"

"Ich warne dich!", fauchte André

"Was hab ich dir eigentlich getan? Ich... ok, das gestern war nicht gut von mir und es tut mir leid. Aber du musst doch inzwischen gemerkt haben, dass ich dir nichts tun will."

"Du fällst mich an und meinst dann, du hast nichts getan?", zischte André, "Denk mal drüber nach!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging.

Thomas sah ihm nach und seufzte. Ok, auf dem Weg würde er offenbar nicht an André rankommen.

Die Tür klappte hinter André ins Schloss, Thomas sah ihm noch immer regungslos nach, dann drehte sich um und sah Philipp an, der zu ihm getreten war. "Und jetzt?"

"Bleib du mal hier", bat Philipp ihn nur und lief André hinterher.

"André!" rief Philipp und sprintete los, bis er André eingeholt hatte.

"Was willst du noch?", fragte André mehr als unfreundlich nach.

"Mit dir reden. Allein. Wenn du möchtest legen wir uns in den Schatten auf die Liegen und reden da."

"Machs kurz", knurrte André und ging vor zu den Liegen.

Philipp und folgte ihm, während er überlegte, wie er am besten anfangen sollte. "Das gestern Abend, das war ein Unfall", sagte er schließlich, als sie saßen.

"Das sagen sie immer."

Philipp runzelte die Stirn. "Sie?"

"Die... du weißt schon, was Thomas ist?"

"Ein Vampir", nickte Philipp.

"Und dann fragst du noch?"

"Ich bin überrascht, dass du über Vampire bescheid weißt. Und offenbar... ziemlich gut, oder?"

"Gut genug, dass ich nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben will."

"Wieso? Was ist passiert?"

"Warum willst du das wissen? Musst nur dafür sorgen, dass er nicht in meine Nähe kommt - wenn du es denn kannst. Bist du sein... Vampirzähmer?"

"Sein WAS?"

"Sein Aufpasser? Hast ihn immer an der Leine?"

Einen Moment fehlten Philipp die Worte. "Ich... das... nein! Thomas ist ein Freund. Einer meiner besten Freude sogar. Wie kommst du denn bitte auf so einen Unsinn?"

"Dann wirst du noch merken, dass du mit so welchen nicht befreundet sein kannst."

"Ich weiß seit über vier Jahren, was Thomas ist", sagte Philipp kopfschüttelnd. "Und ich weiß, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann."

"Dann hat er sich lange verstellt. Aber du hast doch gestern gesehen, wie sehr man sich auf so welche verlassen kann."

"Das war eine Ausnahmesituation", sagte Philipp. "Thomas kann es sich selbst kaum erklären. Er war jagen und er hat von seinen Konserven getrunken, aber irgendwas... was weiß ich. Es tut Thomas jedenfalls wahnsinnig leid."

"Und wie lange?"

"Thomas trinkt kein Menschenblut André. Er und... er ernährt sich nur von Tieren. Das gestern war ein Ausrutscher, das kannst du mir glauben."

"Und das glaubst du ihm?"

Phil nickte. "Ich kenne Thomas. Sehr, sehr gut."

"Und du hast ihn ganz unter Kontrolle, deinen... Schoßvampir?"

"Er ist nicht mein Schoßvampir, sondern ein Freund. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann frag Mario. Er weiß auch bescheid."

"Mario? Hat er ihn auch beeinflusst?"

"Er hat weder dich, noch Mario oder mich beeinflusst!"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du das merken würdest."

"Aber du?"

"Ja, aber ich."

"Holger kann das auch", sagte Philipp leise. "Er kann Thomas richtig aussperren und verhindern, dass er beeinflusst wird."

"Holger weißt auch...?", fragte André überrascht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Lass, interessiert mich nicht."

"Aber mich würde interessieren, woher du von den Vampiren weißt. Würdest du es mir erzählen?"

André seufzte leise. "Haben wir Zeit?"

Phil sah auf seine Uhr und seufzte innerlich. Eigentlich hatte er mit Holger skypen wollen, aber das hier war wichtiger. "Ja, haben wir. Regeneration geht erst in einer Stunde los."

"Okay." André seufzte leise. "Es war vor drei Jahren", begann er und erzählte dann: "Ich war mit Jenny zusammen. Sie war... sie war Model, aber noch nicht so bekannt. Wir waren noch nicht lange zusammen, da waren wir auf einer Party. Und wollten dann zu Fuß nach Hause - war nicht weit. Für Jenny... war es zu weit. Sie... ein Mann kam auf uns zu, griff sie sich, zog sie weg und... biss sie. Sie... hat es nicht überlebt."

Philipp zuckte zusammen. Das erklärte so einiges. "Wie... bist du entkommen?" fragte Philipp leise. Normalerweise ließen Vampire keine Zeugen zurück. Jedenfalls keine unbeeinflussten.

"Es kam ein weiterer... Vampir. Hat den ersten umgebracht - keine Ahnung, wie, sie haben wohl gekämpft, aber ich hatte mich um Jenny gekümmert."

"Es... André es tut mir schrecklich leid. Aber Thomas ist nicht so wie dieser Vampir. Er würde nie jemandem umbringen."

"Der andere... der hat mit mir geredet. Mir eingebläut, dass ich ihn nicht verraten darf, und dafür hat er mir etwas... beigebracht. Wie ich mich schützen kann."

"Er hat dir das beigebracht?" fragte Philipp erstaunt. Davon hatte er noch nie was gehört. Ob Thomas wusste, dass man so was lernen konnte?

"Ja, er hat mich angefasst, und dann... konnte ich merken, wenn er in meinem Kopf war."

"Hat er dir gesagt, wie er heißt?"

"Ja. Viktor."

"Und dieser Viktor... hat dir nichts getan, oder? Er hat dir im Prinzip das Leben gerettet."

"Ja, hat er. Nachdem sein Mitvampir Jenny getötet hatte. Und er diesen anderen Vampir."

"Ich will das auch gar nicht beschönigen oder so. Es war schrecklich und ich hab selbst großen Respekt vor Vampiren, die ich nicht kenne. Aber ich weiß, dass es Vampire gibt, die nicht böse sind."

"Und ich vor allen."

"Willst du Thomas nicht mal ne Chance geben? Wenn du vielleicht seine Geschichte hörst...?"

"Nein. Ich habe mir geschworen ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und das tu ich auch."

"Gib Thomas doch wenigstens die Chance sich richtig bei dir zu entschuldigen."

"Haben wir beide nichts von, okay? Es ist alles in Ordnung, wenn er mir vom Hals bleibt, und auch sonst von allen Körperteilen."

Philipp seufzte. "Ich kann dich nicht zwingen... Darf ich Thomas denn erzählen, warum du dich so verhältst?"

"Wenn es sein muss", murmelte André resigniert.

Philipp lege André kurz eine Hand auf den Oberarm. "Das mit Jenny... das tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

"Das gibt ihr ihr Blut auch nicht zurück."

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Phil betroffen.

"Bitte.. geh..."

Philipp nickte und stand auf. Langsam ging er zum Bungalow und klopfte dort an Thomas Tür.

"Komm rein", rief Thomas, der ihn schon gespürt hatte.

"Wie geht’s Mario?" fragte Philipp, als er das Handy in Thomas Hand sah.

"Er vermisst mich genauso wie ich ihn. Aber es ist schon in Ordnung."

"Ja, da sitzen wir alle im selben Boot", sagte Phil und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, die im Zimmer stand. "Ich hab mit André gesprochen."

"Und was sagt er?"

"Vor drei Jahren hat ein Vampir vor seinen Augen sein Freundin ausgesaugt", brachte es Philipp knapp auf den Punkt.

"Was?", fragte Thomas entsetzt.

Phil nickte. "Ein Vampir namens Viktor hat den anderen Vampir dann umgebracht und André so gerettet. Und er hat ihm beigebracht, wie er es bemerkt, wenn ihn jemand beeinflussen will."

"Das kann man jemandem beibringen?", fragte Thomas überrascht.

"Du bist der Vampir", grinste Philipp schief. "Jedenfalls hat André das alles ziemlich mitgenommen und er will nichts mit Vampiren zu tun haben. Mit dir halt auch nicht."

"Verständlich, oder?", meinte Thomas. "Aber wir müssen zusammen spielen."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn dazu bringen kann, mit dir zu reden."

"Geduld", jedenfalls hoffte Thomas darauf.

"Ja, vermutlich. Aber das macht das hier echt nicht einfacher. Er denkt übrigens, du wärst mein... Schoßvampir."

"Was?" Bei aller Anspannung konnte Thomas nicht anders als aufzulachen.

"Ja. Er hat gefragt, ob ich dich auch immer an der Leine habe..."

"Und? Hast du?"

"Ja klar. Los, mach Männchen", grinste Philipp.

Thomas setzte sich auf und hielt die Hände angewinkelt vor die Brust.

"Das machst du aber fein!"

"Gut erzogen - vielleicht sollten wir das André mal vorführen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ihn das überzeugen würde..."

"Vermutlich nicht", seufzte Thomas.

"Und jetzt? André wird dir weiter aus dem Weg gehen und er wird nicht zulassen, dass du ihn beeinflusst, damit er das alles vergisst."

"Vielleicht kannst du dich mit ihm... anfreunden?"

"Und wenn wir Mario bitten? Also den Kleinen? Der ist eh schon gut mit André befreundet. Und er ist nicht so eng mit dir befreundet, wie ich."

"Können wir versuchen", murmelte Thomas.

"Wenn du nicht willst, dann versuche ich es", sagte Philipp. "Ich denke einfach nur, dass Mario ‘nen besseren Draht zu André hat."

"Nein ist schon gut so. Redest du mit Mario?"

"Kann ich machen."

"Danke."

"Allerdings müssen wir das auf später verschieben. Regeneration fängt gleich an."

"Ja, das ist vielleicht auch ganz gut - wenn André erst mal nachdenken konnte."

"Na dann... ich will noch kurz bei Holger anrufen und mich entschuldigen, weil ich unser Skype-Date verpasst hab. Wir sehen uns gleich draußen?"

"Ja... grüß ihn mal, und... danke, dass er auf dich verzichtet hat."

Philipp lächelte. "Muss mich doch um meinen Schoßvampir kümmern."

Thomas grinste dazu nur schief.

Er wartete, bis Philipp das Zimmer verlassen hatte, dann rief er Mario an um ihn von den neusten Entwicklungen zu erzählen. "Kannst du Federico mal fragen, ob er einen Vampir namens Victor kennt der in der Umgebung von Mainz lebt?" fragte er, als er fertig erzählt hatte.

"Mach ich", versprach Mario, dann musste er auch schon auflegen, weil sich wohl etwas Neues bei Maria ergeben hatte.

Seufzend legte Thomas sein Handy zur Seite und machte sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz, wo die Regeneration anstand.

Stunden später, nach dem Duschen und einer Ruhephase sah er Mario und André zusammen über das Gelände schlendern.

Philipp hatte vermutlich recht gehabt. Mario würde eher zu André durchdringen, da Mario ja selbst ziemliche Bedenken hatte. Er wusste, dass Thomas ihm nie etwas tun würde, aber er hatte auch Mitbekommen, wie gefährlich Vampire werden konnten.

Thomas beschloss sie einfach in Ruhe zu lassen.

Er konnte eh nichts tun. André musste von sich aus zu ihm kommen.


	5. Waffenstillstand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiermit geht diese kurze Geschichte schon wieder zuende.  
> Aber es gibt noch viele lose Fäden, die noch zusammengeführt werden müssen. Und das werden wir auch, versprochen. In einer der nächsten Geschichten über unsere Vampire.

Auch der nächste Tag verlief für die Mannschaft eher ruhig, Entspannung und Vorbereitung auf das nächste Spiel - gegen Frankreich. Am Morgen war Training, danach gingen die meisten Spieler ans Meer.

Thomas verzichtete darauf. Auch wenn ihm die Sonne durch sein Amulett nichts anhaben konnte, blieb er lieber am Pool unter einem der Sonnenschirme liegen und telefonierte leise mit Mario.

Zu seiner Überraschung stand André auf einmal neben im, zusammen mit Mario.

"Mario, ich muss auflegen", sagte Thomas schnell. "André und Mario sind grad gekommen..."

Nur einen Moment später war das Gespräch beendet.

"Hey", sagte er leise zu den beiden.

André sah ihn wortlos an, schien ihn noch einmal genau zu mustern, immer fluchtbereit, auch wenn er gegen einen Vampir keine Chance hätte.

"Wir wollten mit dir reden", sagte Mario, als André keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen.

"Das ist schön. Setzt euch doch... soll ich uns was zu trinken holen?" Vielleicht war es für André leichter, wenn er sich wie ein Mensch gab.

Mario zog André auf eine der Liegen und nickte. "Was zu trinken wär ne gute Idee."

Thomas lächelte sie an, stand auf und holte drei Flaschen mit isotonischen Getränken aus einer der Kühlkisten, die hier überall herumstanden. Dann setze er sich wieder auf seine Liege und verteilte die Flaschen.

"Also... du möchtest reden?" fragte Thomas André.

"Von wollen kann keine Rede sein", murrte André und trank von seinem Getränk. "Philipp hat nicht locker gelassen. Und Mario auch nicht."

"Ich tu dir nichts André", sagte Thomas. "Das schwöre ich dir. Das was da beim Spiel passiert ist... ich kann nicht erklären, was genau da los war, aber es wird nicht wieder passieren."

"Das hättest du vor dem Spiel auch geschworen", stellte André fest.

Thomas nickte. "Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass mir so was noch mal passieren würde."

"Du glaubst. Das hätte der Vampir, der Jenny getötet hat, auch gesagt."

"Es gibt schon Unterschiede zwischen Vampiren", warf Mario leise ein. "Thomas ist niemand, der einfach Menschen anfällt."

"Und doch hat er es getan."

"Und das tut mir wahnsinnig leid, André. Ich kann mich nur dafür entschuldigen."

"Und beim nächsten Spiel fällst du dann Manu an? Oder Mats?"

"Ich werde niemanden anfallen. Ich trinke eigentlich über kein menschliches Blut. Ich ernähre mich von Tieren oder Blut aus Konserven. Möchtest du sie sehen, damit du mir glaubst?"

"Danke, ich verzichte. Und warum hast du mich dann... gebissen?"

"Mir ging es an dem Tag nicht gut", sagte Thomas. "Ich war in der Nacht jagen und vielleicht hab ich das Tapirblut nicht vertragen. Oder es war die lange Trennung von meinem Gefährten. Ich... konnte mich nicht konzentrieren, war unruhig und dann beim Jubeln... du hast einfach so gut gerochen..."

"Dann trink kein... Tapirblut mehr und halt dich von mir fern."

"Keine Angst, Tapir ist gestrichen. Aber... es wird schwer sich von dir fernzuhalten André. Außerdem... möchte ich nicht, dass so etwas so zwischen uns steht. Wir haben uns bisher eigentlich gut verstanden..."

"Ja, bevor du mich aussaugen wolltest", murmelte André. "Wie... Jenny."

"Nein", sagte Thomas sofort. "Es war nicht wie bei Jenny, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. Ich hab von selbst aufgehört. Und ich hab nicht viel getrunken."

André nickte leicht, alles andere hätte er - gerade bei so einem Spiel - sofort gemerkt.

"Also siehst du, dass ich mich eigentlich gut unter Kontrolle habe", sagte Thomas.

"Nur, dass 'Eigentlich' nicht reicht, Thomas." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann es nicht verstehen, wieso du uns so in Gefahr bringst."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Du sagst, Philipp ist ein Freund. Und Mario auch. Und dann begibst du dich in solche Extremsituationen, in denen du dich nicht mehr kontrollieren kannst."

"Es ist das erste Mal beim Fußball so was passiert", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd. "Und ich spiel nicht erst seit gestern. Ich bringe niemanden in Gefahr."

"Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal, Thomas. Spätestens jetzt solltest du dein... Experiment abbrechen."

Thomas schluckte. "Das ist kein Experiment für mich, André. Das hier ist mein Leben. Ich liebe den Fußball, und ich bin gern mit euch zusammen."

"Und bringst uns alle damit in Gefahr. Wer garantiert mir denn, dass du beim nächsten Mal nicht in einen Blutrausch verfällst - wie der Vampir damals?" André vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, als er sich an die Geschehnisse erinnerte. "Es war so schrecklich - so grausam. Sie hat so geschrien. Und dann... nichts mehr."

Instinktiv streckte Thomas eine Hand nach André aus und griff auch mit seinen Gedanken nach ihm. Einen kleinen Moment lang spürte er die Trauer, die Verzweiflung, Angst und Panik, die André damals geführt hatte, dann hörte er ein gefauchtes "Lass das!"

"Ich wollte... dir nichts tun", sagte Thomas schnell. "Ich wollte dir helfen. Dir die Trauer nehmen..."

"Die Trauer nehmen?", fragte André nach, er schien seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können.

Thomas nickte. "Ich... würde versuchen dich etwas zu beruhigen." André zögerte etwas, dann sah er fragend zu Mario, der bis jetzt schweigend neben ihm gesessen hatte.

"Thomas kann das prima", sagte Mario. "Einen beruhigen und die Angst nehmen. Es ist unheimlich, das gebe ich zu, aber manchmal ist es auch ganz hilfreich."

"Dann... versuch es mal", bat André Thomas und sah dann erneut zu Mario. "Und du... passt auf, ja?"

Thomas lächelte und griff nach einer von Andrés Händen. Es ging auch ohne den Körperkontakt aber mit war einfacher.  
Außerdem war es für den Beeinflussten so angenehmer. Auch André schien es so zu gehen, dass er sich mit der Berührung Thomas anvertraute.

"Bereit?" fragte Thomas leise und wartete Andrés knappes Nicken ab, ehe er seinen Geist langsam nach dem von André tasten ließ.

Er fühlte Angst, Panik, ein tiefes, dunkles Loch, in das er zu stürzen drohte. Langsam wagte er sich vor, in dieses dunkle Gedankenchaos voller Furcht und suchte nach einem Ansatz, nach einem kleinen Lichtblick, den er vergrößern konnte.

Da waren die Gefühle für Andrés neue Freundin, die er in London kennengelernt hatte, die Freude über die Teilnahme an der WM, seine Freundschaft zu Mario... Ganz klein waren diese Lichtpunkte in der Schwärze, aber Thomas konnte sie, hatte er sie einmal entdeckt, hegen und pflegen und vergrößern. Langsam wurden sie größer, drängten das Schwarz zurück, und André wurde fühlbar ruhiger.

"Heilige Scheiße", flüsterte André, als Thomas sich langsam zurückzog.

"Was?", fragte Thomas erschrocken.

"Du... das... wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Ich habe versucht dich zu beruhigen. Die... Schwärze in deinem Geist heller werden zu lassen", versuchte Thomas zu erklären.

André nickte verwirrt und strich sich durch die Haare. "Ich... irgendwie hab ich was anderes erwartet. Das es... unangenehm oder so wird."

"Hat es denn... geholfen?"

André zögerte einen ganzen Moment. "Schon", gab er dann zu.

"Dann ist gut", war Thomas erleichtert.

"Deshalb ist aber nicht plötzlich alles vergessen und wieder gut", sagte André sofort. "Du bist immer noch... gefährlich. Und ich find es immer noch nicht gut, dass du hier so tust, als wärst du normal."

"Natürlich ist nicht alles gut", stimmte Thomas zu. "Aber abgesehen davon wollte ich dir helfen. Es war... beängstigend in deinem Kopf."

André nickte stumm. Ihm war das alles hier nicht wirklich geheuer, auch wenn Thomas'... Hilfe wirklich gut getan hatte. Aber Thomas war immer noch ein Vampir und damit eine Gefahr.

"Wenn du magst", bot Thomas ihm gerade an, "dann kann ich das noch mal machen. Wenn es dir wieder schlecht geht. Manchmal mach ich das auch bei der Mannschaft, vor Spielen oder so, wenn sie alle nervös sind."

"Du machst das bei der kompletten Mannschaft?" fragte André mit ein wenig Panik in der Stimme. Wenn Thomas die ganze Mannschaft so beeinflussen konnte... er könnte sie alle willenlos machen und dann einen nach dem anderen aussaugen!

"Ich kann nicht die ganze Mannschaft beeinflussen", beruhigte ihn Thomas, als hätte er seine Befürchtung gehört. "Aber ich kann eine ruhige Stimmung zwischen den Leuten erzeugen. Und das hilft gerade den nervöseren Spielern ungemein."

"Beim letzten Spiel hat das aber nicht geklappt", bemerkte Mario.

"Nein, da war ich ja auch... nicht so gut drauf. Dieses Tapirblut... oder irgendwas..."

André holte tief Luft. "Ich weiß... nicht mehr, was ich von all dem halten soll..."

"Ich kann dir versichern - ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben drei Mal Menschen gebissen. Eines war ein Notfall - und der Notfall war nicht ich. Ich... verwandelte meinen Gefährten. Und das zweite Mal... war freiwillig. Und jetzt halt von dir..."

"Du hast... deinen Gefährten verwandelt", wiederholte André.

Thomas nickte. "Wir waren schon zusammen, als er noch ein Mensch war. Er hatte einen schweren Unfall. Er hätte nicht überlebt, da... war das für mich keine Frage."

"Wie viele von... euch gibt es denn bitte?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", gab Thomas zu. "Ich kenne einige... in Deutschland sind es vielleicht tausend oder so."

"Tausend?" krächzte André entsetzt.

"Ja, aber in der Regel leben wir von Tierblut. Und auch die anderen würden niemals jemanden angreifen." Bis auf die Vampire der alten Clans im Osten, aber das verschwieg Thomas wohlweislich.

"Thomas hat recht", sagte Mario leise. "Ich... ich war auch eine Zeit mit einem Vampir zusammen, weißt du?"

"Du? Zusammen?", fragte André entsetzt und suchte recht offensichtlich nach Narben an Marios Hals.

Mario nickte. "Du siehst nichts, André. Die Vampire heilen ihre Wunden eigentlich sofort wieder."

André nickte leicht, von seiner Wunde hatte er hinterher auch nichts mehr entdecken können.

"Und... naja... es kann auch ganz angenehm sein", nuschelte Mario mit roten Wangen.

André sah ihn zweifelnd an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Vermutlich dachte er wieder an Jenny.

"Ich kann dir jedenfalls sagen, dass hier eigentlich niemand in Gefahr ist, auch wenn ich bei euch bin", sagte Thomas. Wenn André wüsste, dass außer ihm ja eigentlich noch zwei weitere Spieler aus dem Kreis der Nationalelf Vampire waren... aber das wollte er ihm lieber nicht sagen. Vor allem würde Marc das auch nicht besonders gut finden.

Und auch sein Mario blieb lieber inkognito, wenn es möglich war, gerade, weil doch einige Menschen so wie André reagierten.

"Kann ich dir noch irgendwie helfen, damit es dir besser geht?" fragte Thomas. "Soll ich dir ein bisschen von mir erzählen oder... willst du lieber nichts von dem Vampirzeug wissen?"

André schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht irgendwann mal", murmelte er.

"Meinst du denn, dass du wieder normal mit mir umgehen kannst?" fragte Thomas.

"Ich werd es versuchen", versprach André zögernd.

Thomas lächelte. "Das freut mich wirklich sehr André."

André nickte noch einmal leicht, dann stand er auf. "Ich... wollte noch mal an den Strand."

"Ich komm mit", sagte Mario sofort.

"Dann bis später", verabschiedete sie Thomas. Er sah ihnen kurz nach, dann stand er auf und verzog sich auf sein Zimmer.

Er war zutiefst erleichtert, dass er immerhin ein bisschen mit André geklärt hatte. Und ihn überzeugt hatte, dass er nicht vor lauter Blutdurst über ihn herfallen würde.

Ungeachtet der Uhrzeit rief er gleich bei seinem Mario an.

"Hey", hörte er nach nur einem Klingeln Marios Stimme.

"Hey", raunte er und schloss die Augen. Es war noch immer schmerzhaft ungewohnt Mario zu hören, aber ihn nicht fühlen zu können.

"Was wollten Mario und André von dir?"

"Reden. Mario hat André dazu überredet", erzählte Thomas und fasste das Gespräch zusammen. Er erzählte auch von seinem Erfolg, André beruhigen zu können.

"Das ist toll Thomas", sagte Mario erleichtert.

"Naja, so toll... er hat noch immer Probleme...“

"Kann ihm nicht verdenken, oder? Er hat eine schlimme Erfahrung wegstecken müssen. Und dein... kleiner Snack war da auch wenig hilfreich."

"Nein, wirklich nicht... und er hat jetzt noch mehr Angst."

"Du wirst ihm die Angst schon nehmen. Und wenn er irgendwann bereit ist, dann laden wir ihn nach Florenz ein und erzählen ihm ein bisschen von uns", schlug Mario vor.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass das passieren wird", meinte Thomas.

Mario seufzte. "Vermutlich nicht..."

"Du, André hatte doch diesen Vampir erwähnt, der ihn wohl gerettet hat - und ihm beigebracht hat, wie er das Beeinflussen bemerken kann. Dieser Viktor. Hast du mal bei Federico nachgefragt, ob er ihn kennt?"

"Ja hab ich. Federico kennt ihn tatsächlich. Oder besser gesagt, er hat von ihm gehört. Er gehört einem Clan an, der aus deutschen und tschechischen Vampiren besteht. Er hat gesagt, dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen, aber... er wirkte dabei ziemlich nachdenklich. Als ob er sich selbst nicht so sicher ist, ob dieser Unfall wirklich so harmlos war."

"Dieser Unfall hat Andrés Freundin das Leben gekostet, er kann also nicht harmlos gewesen sein", zischte Thomas.

"Hey, immer ruhig. Du weißt, wie ich das meinte. Federico vermutet, dass es sich bei dem Vampir um einen jungen Zögling handelt, der außer Kontrolle geriet. Viktor kam nicht mehr rechtzeitig um Jenny zu retten, aber hat verhindern können, dass auch André zum Opfer wurde."

"Du meinst, der Vampir war Viktors Zögling?"

"Nein, offenbar nicht. Jedenfalls sagte Federico, dass Viktor keine Zöglinge hat. Er ist wohl selbst noch relativ jung, keine hundert Jahre. Aber er ist schon jetzt sehr stark."

Thomas nickte leicht. "Auf jeden Fall gut, dass er eingegriffen hat."

"Ja, ich bin auch heilfroh. Federico will übrigens einen Vampir nach Deutschland zu diesem Clan schicken um sich dort einmal umzuhören. Ganz diskret natürlich."

"Na, mal sehen, was er da rausfindet. Und so lange versuche ich das mit André wieder in Ordnung zu kriegen."

"Du schaffst das", sagte Mario mit einem Lächeln. "Dir kann doch niemand lange böse sein."

"Du bist darin noch viel besser, Mario", murmelte Thomas. "Gott, ich vermiss dich so."

"Ich dich auch. Aber es sind nur noch zwei Wochen, dann bist du wieder bei mir", wisperte Mario.

"Dann bin ich endlich wieder komplett."


End file.
